


Watch, Learn, Enjoy

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Couple, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Genji has a set of very specific kinks. When he asks his wife, Angela, to indulge him, they decide to invite McCree and Sombra over for a night of fun.(Alternative title: Genji Gets Fucked Out Without Actually Getting Fucked.)
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 39





	Watch, Learn, Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> A "request" for Genji getting off on being humiliated while McCree fucks Mercy, and Sombra sharing his cuckolding kink. The Sombra/Genji was part of the request, too. I swear I didn't just throw it in because I love somji. >__>
> 
> Please please please heed the tags!! There are a lot of kinks going on in here. But don't worry, everything is consensual and everyone is having a great time. <3

The straps of Angela’s negligee slide off her shoulder, slowly, one after the other. She’s stunning, standing there with her eyes closed and pink lips parted. The garment comes undone and slips to the floor, and Angela is made all the more beautiful for it. The contrast of Sombra’s dark fingers dancing along her pale, naked body, and the way McCree’s arms wrap around her and pull her back against his naked chest… it’s sublime, Genji thinks. 

Angela sighs and leans into McCree’s touch. She opens her eyes just a fraction, just enough to make eye contact with Genji as he watches his friends explore her body.

The corners of Angela’s lips quirk up as she tilts her head toward McCree. He happily leans in for a kiss and Genji shifts in his seat, augmented cock already stirring in excitement at the sight of Angela kissing another man. Or, perhaps, it is the fact that she is watching him while she kisses another man. He can’t quite be sure. 

Jesse treats Angela well. He kisses her softly, lets her dictate the pace at first. He moves slowly, delicately, but Angela is impatient. She is the first one to open her mouth and invite McCree to slip his tongue between her lips. When he accepts her invitation, McCree groans, eyebrows knitting as a hand tangles in his hair and holds him in place. 

Genji can’t bring himself to look away. Not until he’s distracted by a low breath of laughter from the other woman in the room. His eyes move to Sombra. She stares back at him with a smirk. For a moment, she looks as if she’s about to say something, but her attention is drawn away when Angela reaches out to take her by the shoulder. Angela smiles and tilts her head to the side, amused, as if she’s just noticed Sombra is still fully clothed. “How rude of me,” she says. “Here, Sombra, let me take your coat for you…”

She slips the coat from Sombra’s shoulders and quickly goes to work removing the rest of her clothes. McCree watches from a step back, fingers stroking his beard as he enjoys the scene before him. Angela’s hands trace every curve and contour of Sombra’s body before slipping another garment off her, and Sombra shivers and shudders and whines at every teasing touch. 

She tilts her head back and makes eye contact with Genji, bright violet to dark brown. That familiar smirk paints itself onto her lips again, and Genji only gets the quickest glimpse of it before Sombra pulls Angela into an open-mouthed kiss. The angle is just right that Genji can see everything: the way Sombra’s eyes roll back in her head, the way she opens her mouth to let Angela in, the way Angela not only accepts the invitation, but takes the opportunity to ravish Sombra’s mouth. 

They break apart for air. Sombra is left gasping, chest heaving and lips shining, while Angela is significantly more composed. She pinches the waistband of Sombra’s panties at each side and gets down on one knee to slide them off, her face coming dangerously close to Sombra’s crotch. Genji leans forward in his seat unconsciously; he wants so badly to be over there, to be the one close enough to touch, to taste…

McCree bends over behind Angela, putting his hands on her hips just as she leans in. “Hold off there, Angel,” he says. “Don’t wanna give her too much too quick now, do we?” 

Angela giggles. “Of course, Jesse. You’re right.” She backs up, and though Sombra doesn’t make a noise, Genji can see the tension of anticipation evaporate from Sombra’s body. She doesn’t quite slump, but there’s a markedly disappointed shift in her posture. 

McCree gently guides Angela back to her feet. As soon as she’s up, she turns to kiss him. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, so close Genji wonders if he’s trying to pull her into him. He cranes his neck, tries to catch a glimpse of them making out, but he can’t; Angela is turned right around, directly away from him, and he can hardly see her for how tightly McCree embraces her anyway. 

They part. Sombra approaches them on her tiptoes, timid and trembling. It’s so unlike her, but the sheepishness in her step makes Genji’s cock twitch. He knows that shift - it’s one he has experienced many times himself. She’s falling into her desired role. She’s submitting to them. 

God, but he wants to submit too. 

Angela reaches around Sombra, slips her fingers along the strap of her bra. She moves to unhook it, but a large, firm hand falls over her smaller one and stops her. 

“Leave it,” McCree purrs. “She’s sensitive as all hell. I don’t want her to end up finishin’ before we even start with her just ‘cause she wants to rub up against us.” 

Angela smiles. “How cruel,” she says, but she does as Jesse tells her and lets Sombra go. Sombra bites her lip, but doesn’t protest; she just looks at the two of them pleadingly. 

McCree flicks his head to the side toward Genji, a silent command. Genji tries to sit up, to show he was paying attention.

As if he could look away.

Sombra lets out a stuttering breath and, hesitantly, goes to sit next to Genji. She kneels on the floor next to him, and he wants so badly to reach over and stroke her hair, give her some comfort, but no matter how hard he tugs at the binds keeping his wrists pinned to the chair, they do not give. 

It hardly matters, anyway. He’s more than distracted enough by the show going on in front of him. 

McCree kisses Angela again, this time turning the two of them around so their audience can see. Angela presses herself against him closely: her chest squishes against his, her bare thighs press up firmly against his clothed ones. McCree’s hand slips around her and he places it softly on her behind, squeezing it once and sliding a finger along the swell of it. That finger slips somewhere unseen, and Genji shudders at the same time his wife does: he with anticipation, and her with pleasure.

Genji cannot see what McCree is doing, but he can see the way Angela melts into him with every ever-so-slight movement of his wrist.

When he pulls his hand away, his fingers come back wet. 

“Damn, Ange,” he growls against her lips. “This far gone already?”

Angela pulls away with a nip to McCree’s bottom lip. “What can I say? I’m just looking forward to a real man fucking me.” 

Genji whimpers. 

McCree glances in his direction. His lips twitch, like he’s trying not to laugh. Genji wishes he would. “You tryin’ to tell me Genji ain’t enough to satisfy you anymore?” 

The look of complete and utter contempt Angela gives Genji in response is answer enough. He swears, if he were just a little bit further gone, he would come on the spot. He almost does when she speaks: “He never was.” 

McCree does laugh this time, and Genji lets out a shaking groan. “Then what d’you say we get a move on? Really give you what you deserve.” 

“And what’s that?” 

McCree’s hand on Angela’s shoulder gently pushes her down. She looks up at him with that wonderful, knowing smile of hers as he unzips his fly and pulls his cock out. 

“Bein’ filled up and fucked so deep _those two_ can see it.” 

All three of them moan, Genji loudest of all. He trembles, already imagining his wife’s belly bulging with McCree’s cock deep inside her…

“Open wide, Angel.” 

She does. 

Angela lets McCree guide his cock into her mouth. She swallows down as much as she possibly can all in one go, but she can’t quite go all the way. She makes it only a little more than half-way, but what she can take in makes her eyes roll back and her lips curl in pleasure. She reaches forward and takes the base in one hand, the other hand coming around to McCree’s ass to pull him closer to her. 

She works him with her mouth easily, suppressing her gag reflex to the best of her abilities in a vain attempt at swallowing him whole. But to her credit, Angela does not falter; she pulls away to gulp air down into her lungs, but in an instant she’s right back on him. She doesn’t go quite as far, this time, instead choosing to let herself relax and just take whatever comes easy to her.

But that first show of confidence, the way she tried to deep throat McCree as quickly as possible… Just thinking about it makes Genji twist in his binds and moan in pleasure. Poor Angela, having to hold herself back. She must have been so desperate to have McCree’s thick, heavy cock fill up her throat and choke her…

McCree threads his fingers through Angela’s short hair, gently coaxing her into picking the pace back up. Ever the tease, though, she doesn’t; she smiles around his cock and lets herself go even more slack. It quickly becomes a game of cat-and-mouse between them, to see who will break and force the other to go harder first. But it’s a game they’re too impatient to play: McCree cracks almost immediately, and Angela seems perfectly happy to not have to wait. 

“That’s how you’re gonna play, huh?” he mumbles. Then, without warning, he squeezes Angela’s jaw between his free hand’s thumb and forefinger, twists the hand in her hair, and slams himself all the way to the back of her throat. 

Angela chokes and splutters, eyes wide and tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, but Genji doesn’t think he’s ever seen her so happy. Her entire body trembles in pleasure as she claws at McCree’s thighs, trying to get some kind of grip on them. He moves too fast, though, thrusts too hard to let her get any purchase. McCree fucks her mouth mercilessly, grinning as she looks up at him with wide, reverent, ecstatic eyes. 

McCree comes with a muffled noise. He stops thrusting and pushes Angela down as far as she’ll go, holding her in place with the hand at the back of her head. She chokes and cum spurts out of her mouth, dribbling down her chin, too much for her to hold in her mouth. Her cheeks are full of it - so full Genji isn’t sure she’ll be able to swallow.

But McCree puts that worry to rest in a heartbeat. “Don’t you dare swallow,” he says. He shoots a meaningful glance in Genji and Sombra’s direction and they both perk up, leaning forward eagerly. Genji licks his lips; he hears Sombra do the same. 

Angela follows his gaze and smirks around her mouthful of cum. She stands, somehow graceful despite the shaking of her legs, and saunters over to her husband. Genji leans up as far as he can in his binds, opening his mouth hopefully. 

“Eager, ain’t he?” McCree says. He laughs and shrugs behind Angela, but Genji hardly sees it, so focused is he on the white droplets leaking from his wife’s mouth. “Go on, then, he’s been patient. I guess he deserves a treat.” 

Angela smiles, laughs through her nose, and climbs onto Genji’s lap. Her pussy brushes against his leaking cock and Genji marvels at how fucking _wet_ she is, but Angela pulls him back to the real world immediately with a hand on either side of his face. Her fingertips brush rough, scarred skin, and she smiles as she leans in to kiss Genji. He opens his mouth for her right away, eagerly letting her fill his mouth with McCree’s seed. 

He instinctively tries to swallow, but a hand pressing at his throat stops him. The pressure isn’t quite enough to choke Genji, just make it a little bit more difficult to breathe. Certainly more difficult to swallow. 

Angela pulls away with a smile and licks the last of McCree’s cum from her lips. She climbs off him silently and steps back to make room for the man himself, now completely naked and holding his half-hard cock in his hand. 

“I ain’t finished yet,” he says as he steps closer. Genji looks down and exhales shallowly through his nose. He knows where this is going, and he leans forward, mouth still closed to keep the cum inside. He looks up, admiringly, into McCree’s face, but can’t maintain the eye contact; he’s too eager to get that wonderful cock in his mouth.

McCree does not keep him waiting. He presses the head of his dick against the seam of Genji’s lips and slides it past them. He isn’t even completely hard yet, but still he almost completely fills Genji’s mouth. 

Genji closes his throat, not daring to let himself swallow. He wants to gag, but fights through it; he does not want to disappoint, not when he’s finally getting what he wants. But it’s so hard to keep everything in his mouth; cum sloshes around as McCree begins to move. There isn’t enough room in there for all of it in addition to the wonderfully large cock in his mouth, and some leaks out through the corners of his lips. 

“Damn, you’re a sight,” McCree says. He takes the base of his dick on one hand and begins to stroke it quickly enough that the rest fills out more in Genji’s mouth. “But I ain’t here just to watch you sit there lookin’ pretty. So get to it and make yourself useful like the bitch you are.”

Genji mewls, eyes slipping shut and brows knitting. He feels a shockwave of pleasure go through him and he wants, desperately, to touch himself, but even without the ties at his wrists holding him back, he knows he can’t.

When - _if_ \- he finally gets to come, it will not be on his terms. 

He sucks. McCree can’t hold back the tiny little groan that rises from his throat, but he manages to turn it into a purr that sets Genji’s veins afire. “There’s a good slut. Keep that up for Daddy.” 

Genji nods eagerly and pushes himself down further onto McCree. More cum leaks from his mouth, but he doesn’t mind; it eases the slide somewhat, makes it easier to blow his friend without the use of his hands. He takes a small amount of pride in being able to go further than Angela had, and though it admittedly isn’t by much, he still wants to be good. He wants to be _rewarded_. Rewarded with hands on his skin, with fingers tracing the lines between flesh and carbon-fibre, with words and insults and cum gushing down his throat. 

For a moment, Genji’s world narrows to nothing but the cock in his mouth. He feels the head of it press up against the back of his throat, feels small, thick drops of cum start to slide past it, and he tries to close his throat again to keep it all in place, to make sure everything is tight and perfect for McCree, but it’s so difficult when all he wants is to let him into his throat. The hand in his hair, petting him one second and pulling him back in the next, is enough to tell Genji that he’s doing a good job pleasing him, at least.

But not good enough. 

McCree’s fingers tighten in his hair even more. He tugs Genji forward and pushes him back, thrusting his hips in time with the motion of the cyborg’s head. Tears spring unbidden to Genji’s eyes and he almost smiles; It’s painful in all the best ways, and though he struggles to keep pace with McCree, he couldn’t be happier. 

A moan breaks through the fugue in Genji’s mind. It’s not his, not McCree’s; someone else’s. But who…? 

His eyes move lazily past McCree to fall on the figures on the bed. He watches as Angela breaks away from vigorously kissing Sombra to push her onto her back. Sombra goes willingly, reaching up when Angela climbs atop her to straddle her face. 

The angle is perfect. Sombra’s hair dangles over the foot of the bed, and if she were to tilt her head just-so, she would be able to make perfect eye contact with Genji. She’s far too busy to even think about him, though; Angela has lowered herself and Sombra eagerly laps at her pussy, trickles of slick already falling over her cheeks. Angela’s back arches and she throws her head back for just a moment before collecting herself. When she straightens up, she looks directly at Genji.

“You weren’t expecting me to wait, were you?” she sneers. Her hips roll and her thighs tense; Sombra must have hit something good. “I’m finished waiting for you, Genji. I need someone to give me what I want when I want it. Like this sweet, obedient little kitten here.”

She strokes Sombra’s hair lovingly at the same time she grinds down even harder onto her face. A trickle of precum leaks from the tip of Genji’s cock and slides down its length, and Genji shivers as Sombra whimpers. The noise muffled is in Mercy’s folds, but Genji can tell: the praise turned her on just as much as the degradation did him. 

The hand in Genji’s hair moves to his face and slaps him firmly on his cheek.

“Hey.” Genji looks up at McCree, shivering at the disgusted glare he gets in return. “Eyes on me, runt.” 

He slows his movements just long enough to give Genji the chance to nod his understanding, and Genji does eagerly. As soon as it’s clear the message has sunk in, McCree begins to fuck his mouth again, this time making sure to hold Genji’s face so he can’t look away. 

“That’s it, baby. Keep lookin’ at me like that.” The rhythm of his thrusting slips a little, becomes less steady and more clumsy. Genji hopes he’s close. “I want to see your face when I come down your throat.” 

Genji’s eyebrows knit and he whimpers again, fighting to keep his eyes open. He tries to nod, but McCree’s grip is too tight. All he can do is suck as hard as he can, be a good boy for McCree, get him as close as he possibly can—

And there. McCree shoves Genji down as far as he can go, filling his mouth and choking him. Genji can’t breathe, can hardly see, but he feels cum gush out of his mouth and over his tongue and down his throat, filling him up so much he can’t possibly hold it all in. He does his best though (always wants to do his best), and he swallows down as much as he can now that he’s finally allowed to. 

When the haze of asphyxiation in his mind lifts and McCree pulls out of his mouth, giving him enough time and space to breath again, Genji’s unfocused eyes immediately move over to the bed. McCree has already made his way there: he stands at Sombra’s side as she continues to eat Angela out. 

McCree leans in and kisses Angela deeply. She shifts above Sombra, and if Genji had been a little bit sharper on the uptake, he would have noticed McCree take his dick back in hand and lift it to press against Angela’s folds. Sombra moves to accommodate him, but all she really succeeds in is making a mess, satisfying neither while she tries to please both. 

“She get you good and wet for me?” McCree asks, voice little more than a low rumble. Genji almost doesn’t hear. 

“I’ve already come twice,” Angela answers. “What a good girl you’ve got.” 

Sombra’s fingers dig deeper into Angela’s thighs. Both of them whine with pleasure. 

“I sure do,” McCree says. “But she could stand to be better. Couldn’t you, sweetheart?” 

Genji marvels at how in-sync they are. As soon as the words leave McCree’s lips, one hand detaches itself from Angela to stroke McCree back to full attention. 

“There’s my girl.” He looks down at Sombra affectionately, eyes full of warmth and adoration. “Get me nice and hard for her. You just can’t wait to watch me fuck someone else, can you?” 

Sombra shakes her head with some difficulty. Angela reaches behind herself and does… something to Sombra to make her cry out. Genji can’t see what she’s doing, but with the way Sombra’s eyes roll back in her head, he has a pretty good guess. “Don’t get sloppy. Remember, you’re meant to be getting me wet, first.” 

Sombra gasps for air. Her whole body shivers and trembles. “Yes, Mommy,” she gasps. Before she can take another deep gulp of air, Angela grinds down on her again. 

A broken cry wrenches itself from her throat, and Genji instantly knows she’s hit another orgasm. Angela trembles above Sombra for a second, body jerking as pleasure courses through her in waves. When it finally washes all the way through her and leaves her limp, Angela stands up shakily. McCree offers her a hand and she takes it. The two of them kiss and McCree pulls himself away from Sombra, leaving her alone to gasp for breath and shove a hand between her legs. 

“Hey.” There it is again, that same tone of voice McCree had used on Genji to keep him in line. He breaks off from Angela and grabs Sombra’s wrist, yanking it away from her pussy and back into the open. Her fingers are soaked. 

“Naughty girl,” Angela chides. Sombra’s lips turn upward in a sort of half-smile, like she’s completely unaware of the expression she’s making. 

“Sorry, Mistress.” She doesn’t sound sorry at all. McCree lets go of her hand, regarding her suspiciously, and Sombra rolls over onto her stomach. “I’ll be good from now on. Promise.” 

You better be,” Angela says. She tilts her head toward Genji, silently directing Sombra to his side. “Go sit down over there. If you’re patient…” 

“Then maybe we’ll let you come for us,” McCree finishes. Sombra bites her lip, a chill running down her augmented spine, and she stands up to obediently saunters over to Genji. She sits cross-legged beside him, hands at her ankles, and gives him a sly look. Genji feels a wave of apprehension go through him. She’s planning something, he’s sure - but is she going to try to get them both in trouble? 

Their gazes are torn from each other when they hear something hit the bed. McCree has shoved Angela down on her back and moved between her legs, spreading them open and resting her ankles on his shoulders. The angle makes it so her rear is lifted slightly off the mattress and Genji and Sombra can get a full view of her body as McCree positions his cock at her slick entrance. 

“You two’d better watch carefully,” he says. “Watch how a real man does it.” 

“And how a good girl takes it,” Angela adds. 

And then he slams inside her.

Genji and Sombra both suck in a breath at once and hold it in. They don’t let it out until Angela moans and relaxes, boneless on the bed. McCree waits for them, patient despite the way Angela rolls her hips and grinds down on him insistently.

Once he’s sure they’re watching, he begins. 

For a while, both McCree and Angela keep their eyes locked on their captive audience as they fuck. Soon, however, they start to lose themselves in each other: Angela reaches up to wrap her arms around McCree’s neck and pull him into a kiss. He goes readily, burying his face in her neck and sucking bright red marks into it when they break for air. 

It’s when neither of them are looking that Sombra stands up. 

“What are you doing?” Genji asks. 

“Who knows how long it’s going to take them to get to us?” Sombra turns to Genji, eyes narrowing in on his twitching, leaking cock. She licks her lips. “I’m not just going to sit here and wait for them to _maybe_ give us a break. And unlike you, I can do something about it.” 

Genji’s shoulders hunch. He knows hearing her talk about him like that shouldn’t get to him, but…

Sombra interrupts his thoughts by walking in front of him and turning around. She braces herself on the arms of the chair, her hands encircling Genji’s wrists. 

“Wait!” Genji says. “What are you—” 

But he’s cut off with a choked cry when Sombra lowers herself onto his dick. She slides over the tip so easily, aided by the copious amounts of precum and her own slick. Genji wants to protest, wants to push her off and tell her no, they can’t, they have to be good or they’re not going to be allowed to come at all, but she feels so good on him, and it’s like he can finally release some of the pressure building up in the pit of his gut… 

Sombra lifts her hips and lowers them again. She repeats the motion a few times to tease him, only daring to let his tip pass her entrance. It feels so good, so good, and Genji wants more, desperately, but he wants her to stop at the same time so they can both be rewarded for it later—

Sombra moans and Genji’s brain short-circuits. Her head falls back, hair cascading down the length of her spine. The little lights on her implants flicker as strands of hair cover and uncover them, and it’s like a twinkling little light show, a private pleasure just for him. He’s never seen anything like it in his life, and he wants to lean forward, trace his fingers along the curve of her waist, kiss each and every light on her spine…

But he doesn’t get the chance. Sombra is yanked away from Genji with a cry, a metal hand in her hair pulling her from his lap and tossing her aside. She stumbles, but doesn’t fall, and she looks at McCree in the most cat-like, unapologetic way possible. 

“What’d we tell you?” McCree snaps. Sombra tilts her head to the side and regards him with a sultry pout.

“But Daddy, you’ve kept us waiting for so long,” she whines through her smile. “I just couldn’t wait anymore! And poor Genji, he’s been so quiet this whole time, I thought it would be nice to reward him.” 

“I had nothing to do with this,” Genji says quickly. McCree raises a brow and looks at him out of the corner of his eye. For a moment, Genji is worried he is going to be punished. But then: 

“I know, baby. You’ve been nothin’ but good for us. Even with this brat here temptin’ you.” 

Genji preens. McCree turns away, back to Sombra. She doesn’t shrink under his gaze, but when Angela approaches her and tilts her chin up to face her, finally Sombra’s confidence falters.

“Whether or not Genji deserves a reward is of no concern to you.” She squeezes Sombra’s jaw, and even from here, Genji can tell her grip is firmer than necessary. Angela’s nails dig into Sombra’s cheek. “But since you’re so impatient…” 

She walks away, leaving McCree to crowd Sombra’s back. He takes her wrists in one hand and uses the other to tie a rope around them. Genji hadn’t even noticed him go into the closet to get it, he had been so focused on Angela. On the way her hips sway as she walks over to their dresser, on the way she smirks at him over her shoulder... 

She pulls open a drawer — _that_ drawer, Genji realizes with a delighted shiver — and rummages through it a moment before pulling out a very familiar dildo. Genji’s eyes go wide. His mouth waters.

She _wouldn’t_ \- would she? 

Angela walks back to Genji and places the dildo on the ground beside him. He looks up at his wife with wide eyes. “Angela—” 

“Quiet, Genji,” she says. He shuts up immediately. 

Angela beckons Sombra over and McCree leads her there. Sombra looks down at the dildo, then back at Angela. Her eyes go wide when she sees the tiny remote in the medic’s hand. “You—” 

“Hush.” Angela’s voice cuts through Sombra’s. She points to the dildo. “And kneel.” 

Sombra does. She looks up at Angela adoringly, waiting for her next command. It comes quickly: “Sit on it.” 

Sombra does. As soon as it penetrates her, Mercy turns it on.

And Sombra _screams_. 

Angela smiles and leads McCree back to the bed, but Genji hardly notices. He can’t look away from Sombra, whose face is the very picture of ecstasy. Her eyes are unfocused, lips parted wide in a blissful, open-mouthed smile. She shakes as the dildo vibrates inside of her, just barely managing to bounce on it. It’s so big, so thick — Genji is amazed she can take it so easily, since even Angela has had difficulty with it at times. He supposes that must be normal for her, though, with someone as obscenely and amazingly thick as McCree as her usual partner. 

But more than that — more than the way she cries out as it stretches her wide and hits everything inside her at once — Genji can’t look away because he’s so deeply lost in the idea of someone else riding _his wife’s favourite toy._ Something that was meant just for her, something she had used countless times, something nobody but Genji had ever seen been used —

“Genji.” 

He drags his gaze away from Sombra and brings it back to where he knows it should be focused: Angela. She’s braced herself against the edge of the bed, bent over it while McCree holds her hips in place. The two of them smile at him, McCree tips an imaginary hat, and once again, he slides inside her with ease. 

Genji moans, shivers racing down his artificial spine as he watches McCree plow Angela from the side. He can see every motion, every thrust with perfect clarity; and, even better than that, he can see every inch of McCree’s generously thick cock as it pulls out and slams back in. Genji imagines, for a moment, that it’s not his wife’s pussy McCree is pounding into, but that he’s the one bent over the bed with that wonderful cock in his ass…

But no. That will come later, in time. Right now he wants to focus instead on the pleasure his wife’s feeling, on the strained grin McCree wears as he bares down on Angela with the full force of his uncontainable lust. 

He’s sure Angela has come multiple times before McCree shows any signs of slowing down. Her eyes have long since lost focus, rolled up to the ceiling as McCree shoves her head down onto the bed. He’s just using her now, now that she’s been nearly satisfied (not completely — if Genji knows his wife at all, he knows she won’t be finished until she’s taken everything McCree has to give her). It’s unbearably hot. 

“Christ, Ange, when the fuck did you get so tight?” he asks through gritted teeth. Angela just gives him an airy laugh in return, but it seems his voice was enough to start to bring her back down to earth. 

“The fourth or fifth orgasm,” she says. She licks her lips, wiping up the bit of drool that has leaked from between them. 

“And what’re you on now?” 

“Oh…” She hums in mock-thought. “Eight?” 

“Is that all?” McCree laughs, almost humourless. “Looks like I need to step up my game.” 

“Mhm.” Angela turns to look at him over her shoulder, a sly grin on her face. Genji immediately knows she’s up to something. “And you’d better hurry, or you’re never going to knock me up.” 

McCree makes a noise somewhere between a whine and a choke, and his hips stutter in their rhythm. “Knock you up?” he repeats. “Is that what we’re doin’ here?” 

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” Angela turns her gaze to Genji now, looking him full in his wide, disbelieving eyes. He’s hooked on every word she says, and he can feel tension throughout his entire body, as if nothing but thin threads are keeping him from exploding. “I stopped taking my birth control for this.” 

Genji sees white.

He swears his soul leaves his body as soon as the words register. He comes, harder than he ever has in his life, hips bucking wildly against nothing. He tosses his head back and cries out, a snow-static noise that his synthetic vocal cords can’t quite process. His body shakes and thrashes against his restraints, his cock jumps and twitches as he finally hits his release. Somewhere in the back of his hazy, orgasm-wrecked mind, he realizes that there’s more cum than usual, and he’s disappointed he wasn’t able to empty it all into his wife, but he knows she won’t mind. She’s getting more than her fill with McCree as it is. 

Genji’s mind returns to him slowly, and when he comes to, he realizes he’s a sticky, sweaty mess. He looks up just in time to see Angela’s head shoot up from the mattress, her entire body going tense as she arches her back and comes again.

“Ah!” Her eyes and lips are both wide open. Genji swears he can see the stars shining in her eyes. “Yes! Jesse, please, more! Right there, I – ah!”

She bites her lip and smiles as she melts back down onto the mattress. “That’s it, right there, Jesse, please, please – I want you so much, want you to breed me, want you to—”

She doesn’t get to finish the sentence. Angela cuts herself off with a gasp, and for a split second Genji wonders if she’s come _again_ , but he quickly realizes that even if she had, that’s not what makes her stop.

McCree’s hips jerk shallowly as he finishes inside Angela. Or mostly inside her, anyhow – cum splashes out, leaks from her gaping pussy as spurts of it burst out of McCree’s cock. Genji swallows down the whimper in his throat. He feels something break inside him and he wonders if he’s come again, but there’s nothing left in his spent body for him to ejaculate.

McCree pulls out slowly, as if putting on a show. His cock is soaked in a mixture of Angela’s juices and his own jizz, some of which leaks out as soon as there’s room. Angela looks completely used, completely wrecked: sweaty and blissful and stained with bruises. Genji has never seen anyone quite so beautiful in his life as she looks in that moment.

He drifts back from the edges of his pseudo-orgasm when both Angela and McCree straighten up and move away from the bed. They approach him slowly, trying to gauge if he’s aware enough of his surroundings to allow them to touch him. Genji isn’t quite sure, but when Angela slowly leans down to kiss him, he realizes he feels better than he has in ages.

As Angela kisses him, McCree unties his wrists. When they’re free, Genji lifts and rolls them lazily as he explores Angela’s mouth with his tongue. He can still taste McCree on her. 

When Angela pulls away, Genji turns his head to the side to let McCree kiss him as well. “Good boy,” he purrs, breath puffing over Genji’s lips. The kiss doesn’t last nearly as long; McCree has other things to concern himself with, after all. 

Angela fetches the vibrator’s remote and presses a button. It turns off and Sombra slumps forward with a whine, boneless after her continuous orgasms. McCree kneels by her side and scoops her up in his arms before carrying her over to the bed and laying her down gently. 

Meanwhile, Genji stands on shaky legs. He reaches for his wife and wraps an arm around her waist to pull her close, and kisses her cheek. “Thank you, Angela.” 

She chuckles softly. “Anything for you, Genji. But really…” She looks over at McCree and Sombra with a fond smile. “We should do that again sometime.” 

McCree nods, and Sombra lifts a gelatinous arm to flash them a weak thumbs-up. Angela laughs again, louder this time. “Would you like that, my love?” 

Genji nods. “I would like that very much.” 

“And if you’re good and don’t come before your told…” Angela flicks his nose teasingly. “Then maybe next time, we’ll let Jesse have his way with you. Do you think you can manage that?” 

Genji takes his wife’s hand and lifts her knuckles to his mouth. He kisses each of them softly, eyes fluttering shut as he basks in the warmth and love of the moment. “Yes, Angela. For you, anything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
